


Harry Potter and the trials of the fountain (AKA Harry Potter in the Real World)

by ShortDrummer2



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Indiana Jones Series
Genre: Adventure, Harry Potter - Freeform, Inspired by Indiana Jones, Meta, Metafiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25393711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShortDrummer2/pseuds/ShortDrummer2
Summary: Harry Potter and his friends are transported into the real world after an unknown skirmish. They are soon discovered by a guy who served in the US Marines.  After finding out why the gang is there, the guy, with his girlfriend, helped the gang in search of the fountain of youth in order to prevent Voldemort from drinking it and living forever. A race against good and evil where there is no 2nd place. A story about redemption and love. A story about how good prevails against evil.





	1. When Worlds Collide

**Author's Note:**

> My first Harry Potter Fanfic is a series. If you have any ideas that will expand me, please email me through Reddit or leave a review here. Other than that I hope you will enjoy the story.

“Look, Katy, I understand I am not giving you enough love but can give me another chance. I just have been super busy,” I beg, “Ok, thank you. I will pick you up right after…” I notice this family that appears out of nowhere in the middle of the street. I swerve my car out of the way in order not to hit them. 

“Shit, shit, shit,” I said as I was getting out my car, “Please tell me I didn’t hit anybody.” I looked around and notice no one got hurt. The family that was in the way came towards me. They were what I can tell a family of either 8 or 6 with two friends of theirs. But something caught my eye.

“Holy shit, aren’t you Daniel Radcliff?” I asked pointing to the black hair kid.   
“Who?” ask the black hair kid.   
“Daniel Radcliff. You know the guy who played Harry Potter.” I explain.  
“I am sorry, but my name is Harry Potter.” said the black-haired kid.  
“ Yeah, and I am Jesus. C’mon really, magic ain’t real. Unless you count films and shows. Hell, the only time I have seen magic is whenever I do drugs.” I exclaim.  
As I was talking, the dirty brown hair girl came close to my car and pulled out a stick.   
“Repairo,” said the girl.  
As she said this the stick glow and where my car has the dents, it disappears.   
“Good, we have your attention, now listen to what I have to say. My name is Hermione Granger, this is Harry Potter, and those are the Weasleys. We are trying to escape the Death Eaters and when we were using apparition, one of them cast a spell that hit all of us. I think the spell transported us to your world. We need to get to London or this world’s version of the Wizarding world. So are you willing to help us out?” said the brown hair girl.  
“Well, look I understand you guys are in the wrong world, but what is in it for me. Seriously, I am going to be doing a mission to protect you guys and gals and I feel like I will be expendable. Also, how do you know if these death eaters aren’t chasing you right now....” 

As soon as I said that, I just saw black smoke covering us and 4 people in masks appear out of nowhere attacking the family and me.  
“I shouldn’t have said that,” I said to myself.  
I ran into my car and start the engine. Rolling my windows I yell, “If you guys don’t want to die, then jump in.”   
The family jumped in and as I step on the gas I saw a man’s pale face looking at me. The car engine started to turn off.   
“C’mon, c’mon you fucking piece of shit work. C’mon.” As I was trying to get the car to work, the death eaters started to slowly crowd my car.   
“Sir, they’re coming, can you get us out of here?” asked Hermione.  
“I am trying to, the car is not starting. You know what, fuck it.” I said as I went to my glove box and took out a handgun. I open up the window and shot at the closest death eater. Bang. That death eater went down. I shot another shot. Bang. Another went down. As soon as I shot another one, they started to disappear. The pale man disappear and the car engine started.   
“I guess those were the death eaters, huh. Fuck my life.” I said to myself as I drove the car.


	2. Welcome to America

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donny brings Harry and his friends to his house to have them explain to her what is happening. Also, this shows how magic is slowly draining from the wizards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drug References. Also shows how the Protagonist, Donny is good at thinking fast.

We arrived at my house. I saw my girlfriend there standing in the doorway looking impatiently.  
“Look, I need you guys to stay here and wait until I am done, ok?” I order.  
“Ok,” everybody said.  
I exit out of the car and walk towards Katy.   
“Hey sweety, how have you been?” I asked.  
“How have I been, how have I fucking been. You had me worried when the call was cut and you didn’t call me back. And who the hell are they?” yelled Katy.  
“I understand you are mad, but trust me, if I tell you who they are, you won’t believe me,” I explain.  
“I won’t believe you, look, Donnie, I still love you and I will understand if you just tell me, okay?” explain Katy calming down.  
“Ok, then let me get them for you. Just get inside the house.” I said as I signal the family to get out of the vehicle.   
“Fine,” Katy said.  
As the family got out and started making their way towards my house, I stopped the trio.   
“So before you three get in, I need to get some information from you guys so I can help you. Like how the hell you didn’t start the car or protect me? But also, with the major thing how it is hard to understand how the hell I supposed to take you to the magic world where there is no fucking magic in this world. Again we can do some acid and see some magic but that is it. Or we can ask the fucking Wiccan community.” I yelled, “Also how I am going to explain this to my wife?”  
“Just tell her the truth,” said Harry.  
“Tell her the truth, sure. I will tell her that a group of people just appeared out of nowhere and I was being attacked by the wizard version of the KKK. Tell me, how will that sound to you!” I yelled.  
“Don’t worry about it then, I will tell her,” said Hermione.  
“Ok, thank you, Hermione,” I said calming down a bit.   
As we enter the house, I saw Arthur curiously looking at the tv. My wife came up to me and told me how he is acting like this is the first time seeing tv and asked me who they are. I reassure her that I will tell her the truth just hold on. I got everybody to take a seat and then Hermione began to tell my wife what happened.  
“Yeah right, and I am fucking pope. Donnie is this why you been avoiding me?” said Katy.  
Hermione, being very snippy, took out her wand and transform a vase into a bowl. Katy looked on with amazement. She is very shocked and couldn’t find words.   
Hermione, putting her wand away, explain, “Like I told your husband, we need your guys’ help. He who shall not be named transported us here and he has sent death eaters to hunt us. When your boyfriend found us, we were attacked. I don’t know why he sent death eaters towards us and what he wants with this world, but it might not be good. So what we need…”

While Hermione was talking, I saw a tall white man with long blonde hair that dress in black coming up towards the door from the street. He has a snakehead on his cane.   
“Shit,” I thought.   
“Ok, I need you guys to hide in the basement. We have company.” I explained while having them up.  
I push them to the basement and then I went up to Katy.  
“Katy, I need you to follow what I do, ok?” I said.  
“Ok, what is the plan?” said Katy.   
“We still have some Cambodian weed, right?” I asked.  
“Yeah, why?” Katie asked.  
“You will see, just get it,” I said.   
As soon as Katie got the stuff, she and I have been making joints and lighting them up as fast we could. I got a really good buzz, while Katie was high. The doorbell rang and I went to get it. I answered the door to see the familiar guy standing in the doorway. The smell of the Cambodian weed came out like a spray and hit the guy.   
“Excuse me sir, but I have seen you bringing in a family of redheads with a brown hair girl and black hair boy in your house. I was wondering if you guys can return them to me as they are wanted by the law.” said the man.   
“And who the hell are you?” I asked.  
“I am Luscious Malfoy.” said the man.   
“Well I don’t remember seeing a ginger family, heh ginger, what a funny way to name a person, ginger. Who the hell are you again?” I asked again feeling the full effects of the joint.   
“As I said, I am Luscious Malfoy.” said the man.  
“Oh like in the Harry Potter movies. Heh, Malfoy is a very funny name. It sounds like mouth toy. Heh heh. Hey, Mr. Malfoy do you want to step in and we can get this situation done then?” I asked.  
“Sure I don’t see why not,” said Malfoy.   
As he stepped inside, I guide to the couch where my wife is being dazed and confused.   
“Is your wife, ok?” asked Malfoy.  
“She is fine, she is just high,” I said as I was lighting another joint, “here you go Mr. Malfoy, a man of great wealth should smoke some really good shit,” I said passing him the joint.  
“No thank you, I don’t do that.” Mr. Malfoy said.  
“Oh that is bullshit, you are evil and you never do drugs. You are apart of the death eaters and you were going to kill me and my girlfriend. I dare you. I double dare you motherfucker to try to kill my girlfriend and me!” I said raising my voice.  
Mr. Malfoy stood up, “It seems that you muggles are to smart for your own good. Congrats on seeing through my disguise. But you were right. I was going to kill you,” as he said this he raises his wand to me and my girlfriend, “Avada Kadava.” He said the spell but nothing happened. He said it once more and nothing happen again. While he turned around my girlfriend, awake, got up grab the vase and smash it against Mr. Malfoy’s head. He fell, but still conscious. I walk up to his body.  
“Welcome to America, motherfucker!” I said punching Mr. Malfoy out.


	3. Interrogation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucius Malfoy is captured by Donny. Donny wants answers and will do whatever it takes to get the answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Depicts violence very vividly and very tense scenes. Also, this where things start becoming more like Indiana Jones.

“Is everything alright I heard a crash,” asked Hermione coming out of my room with the family in tow.  
“Yeah, everything is alright, your buddy Luscious here decided to pay us a visit,” I said grabbing a chair then turning to Katy, “Katy, can you go to the garage and get me a rope and some duct tape.”  
“Sure,” Katy said running to the garage.  
I grabbed Luscios’s body and put him on the chair and Katy came back with the rope and duct tape. Tying the body against the chair and gagging the mouth, Arthur came up to me.  
“Excuse me sir, but what are you doing?” he asked.  
“You guys want to know why you are here, well we can get answers from him,” I replied.  
“What if he escapes?” asked Harry.  
“He won’t trust me on it,” I said. I went to the garage to get a blow torch and when I came back, I woke Luscious up by taking the duct tape off of his mouth. “Wakey, wakey bitch.”  
“What, what happened?” Mr. Malfoy said.  
“Well let us just say that we are going to play a game. I see you like tattoos, judging from the dark mark. Well, here is the game, for every question I asked, if you answer wrong, you will be cooked a bit. If you answer correctly, I will let you go. Easy as that. Deal?” I said as I was sitting on the chair opposite him.  
“You think I will tell you anything muggle. I am not afraid of you. You hear, all of you will be dead!” yelled Mr. Malfoy.  
“I was afraid you would say something like that,” I said lighting the blowtorch, “Let me be honest here Mr. Malfoy, unlike a rich snob like you, I have been through hell. I risk my life during the Gulf Wars back in the 90s. I have seen friends getting shot, blown up, stab, and killed. I have seen some of my brothers’ upper torso. Most of them crying out for their mother and father, lying there bleeding out to death. The war changed me and trust me, you never want to go up against a United States Marine, especially a veteran. So I am going to ask you this, why are you guys here. What are you guys planning to do?  
“You think what you said will scare me, you, muggles are all the same. I am not afraid of you guys. I have friends in high places. I will not tell you anything.” said Mr. Malfoy.  
“Well then, I did warn you,” I said calmly.  
I went up to Mr. Malfoy with the blowtorch lit and put it between his legs. Mr. Malfoy let out a scream of pain.  
“You ready to talk?” I asked.  
“Fuck you,” Mr. Malfoy said.   
“Suit yourself,” I said placing the blowtorch towards his stomach. He screams again trying to look away.  
“Enough Donnie, you are hurting him!” yelled Harry walking towards me while step away from Mr. Malfoy, “there is got be another way.”  
“There is no other way, Harry. If you want the answer, you have to get it from him one way or another,” I explain.  
“But not like this Donnie. If you are doing this then you are no better then him,” explained Harry.  
“Look, Harry, I know you and your friends dealt with them more times in your world. But the rules are different here. There is no magic. The magic in you guys is draining and the longer you stay here the more you become nonmagical.”  
“That is not true,” said Ginny, “Look, wingardium leviosa.” She was pointing at the couch with her wand, but nothing happened. “What, what is going on?” Ginny asked terrified.

“As I said, magic is draining from you guys. If it happened to Mr. Malfoy here, then it probably happened to Voldemort. But you are right, we are not going anywhere with torturing Mr. Malfoy here.” I said walking to a drawer near my TV. I pulled out a handgun. I pointed the gun to Mr. Malfoy’s head, “I know you have a kid and a wife back home Mr. Malfoy, so I am going to ask you one more time and if you don’t answer me, I will introduce you to the magic of gunpowder and it ain’t pretty.” I threaten.  
“Fine, I will tell you. The dark lord has come here, to this world to find immortality. He heard about the legend of the fountain of youth. He heard that if you drink from it, he will become invincible and young.” said Mr. Malfoy.  
I dropped my gun in a moment of shock. “Donny, are you good?” asked Katy.  
“This can’t be happening,” I said to myself stumbling backward.   
“Donny, what happened?” asked Katy coming up towards me.   
“We need to get going now,” I said trying to get to my room to pack.  
“Donny Maricino, what the hell is going on?” demanded Katy.  
“Voldemort came to this world in search of the fountain of youth. If he drinks from that…”

“He will live forever,” said Hermione.  
“Exactly, which is why we need to start packing now, Florida is three-day travel from here,” I explained.  
I went into my room and started packing Katie’s and mine clothes in a suitcase. I also packed my shotgun, my rifle, and my knife. Harry, Hermione, and the Weasley’s also got ready.  
“Hey, Katy can you take them to the car. I will be out in a minute?” I asked.  
“Sure,” Katie said taking the family to the car.   
I walk towards to Mr. Malfoy with a kitchen knife.  
“I did promise I won’t kill you and I am a man who keeps his promise,” I said placing the knife across him, “So I am going to give you a choice of escape. Once I leave, you can try and grab the knife and cut the rope. After that, you can do whatever the fuck you want to do, but I warn you this, if you and I ever cross again, I won’t hesitate to kill you.” I said.   
I left the house and went inside the car and drove off to a dangerous journey.


	4. The Library

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donny, Katie, Harry, Hermione, and the Weasleys left Donny's home in search for the Fountain. But on their way, they make a stop in New York in order to do more research about it and the challenges it will bring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Includes mention of PTSD and Suicide.

“Lucius, how were you able to fail me again at capturing the family and killing the muggles?” asked the Dark Lord.

“I tried to, but my magic failed me. I feel like it is draining me piece by piece. Then when I came out of shock, the muggle man just knocked me out.” said Lucius. 

“That is an excuse, how is that your magic didn’t work on the man and girlfriend. And how did he overpower you?” asked the Dark Lord.

“I think that the muggle man said something about how there is no magic in this world. Also, we are not dealing with a normal man. He forced me to tell him about our plans. He is a crazy guy, who uses barbaric ways to get answers.” explained Lucius.

“Don’t tell me you are afraid of a little muggle, Lucius?” asked the Dark Lord.

“You have no idea. The eyes of this man, these are the eyes of a man who is in pain. The eyes of a man who will kill anybody in order to protect the people he cared for.” explained Lucius.

“No matter, I will deal with what your punishment forever. For now, just leave my face. I will track Potter.” said The Dark Lord.

**********************************************************************

“Harry, Harry, wake up,” I said waking Harry up.

“Where are we?” asked Harry groggily.

“New York City, City that doesn’t sleep,” I exclaim, “Harry, are you alright. It seemed like you have a nightmare?”

“He knows about what we are doing,” said Harry putting on his glasses.

“Well, at least we know one thing,” I said.

“And that is?” asked Harry.

“He will try to kill us, which gives us time before he finds the fountain. Now come on, your friends are waiting. We staying the night here. Also later on today, you, Hermione, Ron, and I are going to the library. I have a feeling that there is going to be a challenge that we are going to face when we reach the fountain.” I explain as Harry got out of the car and we started walking towards his friends.

But he stopped. He turned to me and asked, “Donnie, is it true?”

“Is what true?” I asked.

“What you said to Lucius, about how you have seen your friends getting killed. How you served the Iraq war. Was all that true or were you saying that to scare Mr. Malfoy?” asked Harry, with a bit of curiosity. 

“Sadly yes. There is a medical term called Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, or other words, PTSD. I had experienced night terrors and seen ghosts of the people who died. The reason why I have a gun in the glove compartment is that I always want to know what would happen if I end it all. I blow my brains open. But then I think of my girlfriend.” I explain, tearing up.

“How do you deal with it?” asked Harry. 

“Sex, drugs, and alcohol. But hopefully, if I survive this, then I can find better ways,” I replied, “Now come one, let not keep your friends waiting.”

Harry and I joined the others and we made our way to the hotel. Now, this hotel is like an Embassy Suite. I asked for three rooms close together and they delivered our suitcases there. Arthur and the rest of the Weasleys were so amazed at how things like elevators, TVs, and computers worked. When we got to our room, I told Katy to watch the rest of the Weasleys as I gave her my loaded rifle that was hiding in the suitcases. I then took the golden trio out of the hotel and into the library. The library itself was built back in the days when New York was still a Dutch colony. We entered the library and all of us started looking for books on the Fountain of youth, Juan Ponce De Leon, and early Florida. What felt like 4 hours became celebrated as Hermione found what we needed.

“Donnie, I think I found something,” said Hermione, “it says that in order to reach the fountain of youth, for whom thy person is, they must follow the path of God. In order to gain immortality, they have to pass four challenges. The first challenge is to kneel before the cross of God and the lord. The second challenge is to know thy name of the lord. The third challenge is to forgive thyself and therefore asked God for forgiveness. The fourth and last challenge is to believe in God’s work and creation, for that is how the gift of immortality will be given.”

“What does that mean, who is this god, what lord?” asked Ron  
“In the muggle world, there are a lot of groups of people who believed in a mystical being. They called them gods. These people believed that God is the creator of humanity and the world. This meant that De Leon did found the fountain, but something stopped him.” I explained.

“What are these challenges, though? Believe in God’s work, follow the teachings of the Lord. It doesn’t make sense,” said Ron.

“Actually it does Ron, the first challenge is simple in itself with kneeling before the cross of god and the lord. The Crucifixion of Jesus Christ is where one of us would need to kneel. Follow the teachings of the lord, is simple. The lord is Lord Jesus Christ, who is known for his charitable and good deeds. The third is to forgive yourself for sins that you have committed and asking God to forgive you. The last is believing in God and his miracles. It is pretty much-doing things from the bible which I don’t think Voldemort is able to do.”

As I said this, black clouds started coming inside the library. Then 8 death eaters appeared pulling out their wands. The spells that they are doing are smaller ones, but deadly. The golden trio and I are hid behind a table. I took out my pistol and cocked it. 

“You guys stay here,” I said as I got up. I shot the first one that was near me. I then ran up to the second death eater and wrestle his wand out of his hand. I hit my head against his head and he fell to the ground. I shot him in the head. Then I felt a hit. I got tied up. The rest of the death eaters started surrounding me. I pulled out my pocket knife and started cutting. As soon they covered me, I heard Hermione picking up the gun.

“Get the hell away from him!” yelled Hermione pointing the gun at one of the death eaters. The death eaters started laughing at her and I took this chance to jump on the nearest death eaters as they were starting to circling around the trio. I stabbed the death eater in the neck. I heard Hermione shooting the gun to a death eater. But she drops the gun as she fired it. The death eater is as dead as an armadillo on the side of the street. I picked up the gun and shot down two of the death eaters down. The other two death eaters had those eyes that you know that behind that mask is a crazy person. As they were going to cast a spell, I just pointed my gun at the death eater on the left and shot him. Then I aimed at the other death eaters and shot him down. 

“I am so sorry, Donnie? I thought I could help you.” cried Hermione. 

“Don’t worry kid, you did good,” I said, “I just wonder how they knew where we were. Shit, we need to go back to the hotel. We need to see if your family and my girlfriend are safe.” I said.

The four of us ran out of the library towards the hotel.


	5. Carnage of the Hotel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donny and the trio ran back to the hotel. While the trio went to Donny's car, Donny enters to a scene of a blood bath. The only survivors are his girlfriend, the rest of the Weasley's family, and a little girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very gruesome. Also, Voldemort now has no magic so our faithful protagonist has finally an advantage.

As we reach the hotel, the trio and I were catching our breaths. Hoping it was not too late, I pulled out my gun. 

“What’s the plan, Donny?” asked Hermione.

“I will go inside the hotel and rescue your family and my girlfriend. While I do that, I need you three to start the engine and wait until all of us gets out of the hotel. Everybody gets in the car. Ron, I will need you to drive, ” I said.

“Why me?” asked Ron.

“Because out of the three of you, you are the one who knows how to drive a car. Also, I feel like when we are out of the hotel, there will be hell.” I explained.

“Ok,” replied Ron, kinda astound that he will be driving a car on a street. 

“Good,” I said, cocking my pistol and hiding it in my jacket.

As I enter the hotel, it felt like something dark engulf the entire place from its feet. There were a lot of dead bodies on the floor. Women, children, and men were on the floor bleeding out. As I walking through the carnage, I stopped at a coffee stand. I heard what sounds like a little girl crying. I walked around and saw this little girl, around 4 or 5 years old crying. She saw me and got frightened. 

“Don’t be afraid. You see, I am one of the good guys,” I said taking out a pack of gum from my pocket and offering it to her. Like a scared puppy, the little girl was very cautious at first. “Don’t worry, it’s just gum,” I said taking the stick out of its wrapper and ripping a piece for me, putting it in my mouth, “you see, nothing bad.” The girl took the other piece of gum and put in her mouth. She is still very distressed and between her chewing and her crying, my heart dropped like glass knowing how her family might have gotten killed. 

“I want my mama, I want my papa.” the girl said crying into my arms. I don’t know if I should tell her parents are dead or not, but it seems like I don’t need to as she understands what happened to them. 

“Look kid, I need you to hide here, covering your ears and closing your eyes. I need you to keep them closed until I come back. While you doing just sing a calm lullaby. Can you do that?” I asked the little girl. She nodded at me. “I will come back for you, I just need to deal with some bad people.”

I got up walk towards the stairs. As I got to my floor, I saw dead bodies lying around. I got near my door hoping I was not too late. I heard a voice, almost like a snake demanding to know where were the trio and me. I heard my wife telling the voice to go fuck himself. I, being relieved that I wasn’t too late took out my gun and kicked down the door. “Honey… I’m home” I said shooting the gun at one of the death eaters. “Donny!” said Katy. “Ahh, you must be the one they called Donny,” said the voice now revealing to be Lord Voldemort. “And you must be the one that they called Snake Hitler. Don’t worry, you will make it to art school next time,” I said sarcastically, “Now let the family and my girlfriend go.” 

“Where is the boy?” asked Lord Voldemort.

“He is up your ass and to the left.” I snapped back, having the pistol now him.

“You know if you shoot me, I won’t die.” said the dark lord with a smile.

“I am counting on it,” I said shooting the fire extinguisher. Katie and the family ran past me, as I was shooting the other two death eaters. I exit out of the room and ran with the others. I stopped myself once we reached the lobby and ran towards the coffee stand. 

“Donny, what the fuck are you doing?” yelled Katie.

“Meet me at the car. There is something I need to do.” I said as ran towards where the girl was. She was singing Hush Little Baby to herself. I walk towards her and gently put my hand on her shoulder. She opened her eyes and I picked her up and ran towards the car. I put the little girl in the car just in time as I see Voldemort running out of the hotel with his death eaters. I got in the back seat. 

“Ron, get us the hell out of here!” I yelled. Ron stepped on the gas pedal and we were speeding down the road. 

“Donny, why the fuck there is a little girl in the car.” yelled Katie.

“Because I didn’t want her killed,” I said as I was reloading my pistol.

“You should have left her in the hotel or at least tell her to run outside,” yelled Katie.

“Look, we will talk about this later,” I said as I saw three black smokes heading towards us, “right now, we have more pressing issues at hand. Like for example, staying alive.” As I said, the three black smokes disappeared and the three death eaters fell on the street. 

“Donny, what happened?” asked my girlfriend.

“Their magic has drained out,” Harry said.

“Correct, which means that they now we have the advantage,” I said sitting back down, “Looked, Katie, her parents got killed and if I left her there, then she would have died. I am trying to be a hero. I really am, but it is not simple.”

“Well, did you at least find something good in the library?” asked Katie.

“Yeah, there are four challenges we have to complete in order to reach the fountain. Each pertaining to God and the Lord.” I explained.

“I forgot to mention to you Donny, but read somewhere that the fountain is guarded by a forgotten Native Tribe,” Hermione interjected.

“Well, shit, that is just going to be another problem we going to have to solve when we get there,” I said.

We drove all the way to Pennsylvania, where we rested. 

************************************************************************

“What happened to you, my lord?” asked a lady in black.

“They got away. That muggle got his little girlfriend and the Weasleys. I tried to chase him down but alas it seemed like my magic failed me.” said Voldemort.

“My lord, I have a plan you might like?” said Lucius with an evil smile.


	6. The Father and the Journal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donny and the gang get help from someone unexpected.

OBLIGATORY: THE FORMAT IS OFF BECAUSE I AM COPYING EVERYTHING FROM MY DRIVE TO REDDIT THROUGH MY PHONE. MY PHONE IS NOT GOOD WITH FORMAT. ENJOY THE STORY.

“Good morning and welcome to Balboa’s Diner. What may I get for you all?”, asked the waitress, a mid-40s lady with a 50 style haircut.

“I will have the Sunday meal with a cup of black coffee,” said Katie.

“The rest of us will have the chocolate chip flapjacks. I will also have black coffee and the little  
girl will have apple juice. They…” I said pointing to Harry and his friends, “will have cokes.”

“Will that be all?” asked the waitress.

“No thank you,” I said, giving her the menus.

The waitress walks away while I turn to my girlfriend.

“So, about the plan?” I asked her.

“I don’t think it is a good plan. Didn’t you told me that you and your father are not in good terms?” asked Katie.

“I did, but the books never stated where the fountain is at. It told us about the trials but not the location. If we got my father, he will know about it and he can helps us on the search. Anyways the reason he and I are not on good terms is because of a fallout about me joining the military. He wanted me to be college educated like him. He didn’t want me to joining the military because of his fear of losing another love one.” I explained.

“I know, but do you even know where he lives?” asked Katie keeping her voice quiet.

“Yeah, I found out that he lives in a big cabin in the middle of the woods. He always like isolating himself from the world. So do we agree on it?” I said looking into Katy’s eyes.

“Sure, but I hope your father doesn’t shoot us,” Katie said.

“Yeah,” I said.

******************************************************

I bring the car to a stop as we were approaching the location to where my father lives. We all got out of the car and started walking towards the house. As we approach the cabin, Hermione spoke up.

“Um, Donny, not to be rude but, why are we here?” asked Hermione.

“My old man lives here, and he can help us with our search for the fountain. He has been searching for all of his life and found out the location only just a couple of weeks ago.” I replied.

As I reached for the doorbell, I heard what sounds to me like a rifle cocking behind us.

“Who goes there?” a man said, with a deep baritone voice.

“Your son,” I said without turning my head.

“If you are really my son, then tell me something that my son knows?” asked the man.

“The hills passed us when we are young, but the sky is always with us,” I said lowering my hands.

“Donald,” said the man lowering the rifle.

“Hello dad,” I said walking up towards him.

My father slaps me on my face when I approached him. Everyone was surprised that happened.

“Ow, what was that for?” I yelped rubbing my cheek.

“That was for not going to college,” said my father.

“I did what I had to do. Mom would even agree with me.” I fire back.

“Don’t bring your mother into this. And who are these people? These don’t look like people you  
would usually hang with Donald.” my father asked eyeing Harry and his friends.

“Long story short, these people are not from our reality but from an alternate reality where magic  
is real. An evil man came from their reality to here to look for the fountain of youth. They came and asked for my help and so I decide to help them.” I explained.

“You guys are the anomalies!” said my Dad, wide eye and looking at the wizards. He was walking around them for a good 10 to 15 seconds. For a man in his 60s, my father is a very strong man. A tall man with a great built, no one will know that he was an archaeologist.

“Um, Donny, what does he mean by we are the anomalies,” asked Ron looking at me.

“I don’t know, hey dad, what do you mean by what you said?” I asked him.

“I have been receiving read outs that there was a spike of energy in an out of the world proportion,” said my father turning back to me.

“What?” asked Harry completely confused to what my father was saying.

“It means that there was a bend in our reality and I am guessing in your reality too. That is why  
you jumped to our world,” explain my father, “we should all go inside now, it is getting dark  
now and you don’t want to be out here when it gets dark.”

Everybody started to go inside the cabin, my father walking next to me. “Who’s the kid?” my father asked pointing to the four year old girl.

“We were staying at a hotel when we were attack by the people hunting us. The red headed family, Katie, and the girl were the only survivors. Her parents were dead. Everybody else in the hotel were dead. Men, women, and children,” I said tearing up. My father came close to me and hug me.

“Look son, it is not your fault, no matter the feud between me and you, you only objective is to  
protect the family. Now come on, everybody is waiting inside,” said my father, having a smiling  
on his rough face.

When my dad and I enter the house, thousands of memories came flooding back to me. While  
everybody else were amazed, I just remember the time when my father was happy, when my  
mother was alive, and when I was still a young boy playing war with my friends. My father’s  
house is what you accept a cabin in Pennsylvania and in the middle of the woods will look like.  
A lot of taxidermy everywhere and a fire roaring in the fireplace. Pictures of my mother, my  
father, and I are on the mantle on the fireplace. The smell of firewood and smoke meat filled the  
room. While the family was taking a seat on the leather couches, my father sat in his old rocking  
chair.

“You have a really nice house, Mr. Maricino,” complimented Molly.

“Thank you. Now I am guessing that you will need my help with the search for the fountain of  
youth?” asked my father.

“Yes, please sir, do you know where to locate it?” asked Hermione.

“I do, just give me a moment,” my father reply.

My dad got up from his chair and went to his study.   
He came back five minutes later holding  
what seems to be a worn out journal. He sat back down his chair and hold the journal in one  
hand, said, “This journal, for which I am holding, will help you on your journey. This has a map  
with no names. Only symbols. This also has the answers to the four challenges you will be facing. I am giving it to you because I am at the age where my body is not that well. Keep this journal safe. If it falls in the wrong hands, then there is no telling what bad things can happen.”

He gives me the journal and I put it in my pocket. He turns to the golden trio and warns them, “The quest that you are on is not an ordinary quest. You guys are alien to this world and don’tknow a lot of the laws and traditions so be prepare. Also, the quest that you are on, is not only aquest for immortality, but this is a quest between good and evil. Between the light and dark. There is not going to be second place. You guys have to be prepare. And seeing that you guys  
are from a world with magic, my son will need to teach you on how defend yourself using a variety of tools.” He turns to me, “my son, you can take them to the back and teach them how to use a gun. I have many guns you can lend them, so don’t worry about that," my father explained.

“Yes sir, but I will need someone to take care of the little girl,” I said looking around the room.

“We will look after her while you guys are gone,” said Molly standing up.

“I can let you guys stay here. You guys can take the empty rooms,” suggested my father.

“Thank you so much,” said Molly.

“Katy, you going be with me when we head out, ok,” I said looking at Katy.

“Sure, what about the younger Weasleys though?” asked Katy.

“Its fine, we can stay here?” said Fred.

“Yeah, we don’t want to ruin your guy’s moment. Anyways, it is better few people go. It seems  
less suspicious,” added George.

“Ok, well that’s that. Harry, Ron, Hermione, meet me in the woods for the training. I am going to get your equipment.” I order.


End file.
